Traditionally, the detection of an analyte such as a biomarker requires the use of special equipment. For instance, an analyte can be detected in a sample by capturing a fluorescence signal via a fluorescence device (e.g., UV spectrophotometer) or by administering a colorimetric assay to capture a color via spectrometer, or by detecting an electrochemical current via a current meter. These analyte detection devices and methods along with others use sophisticated detection equipment, skilled technicians to operate the equipment, and access to significant capital amounts to purchase the materials and equipment.
In several locations around the world, there are infectious diseases that cause hundreds of thousands of fatalities each year. For instance, in 2010, malaria affected 216 million people and caused 655,000 deaths. In many cases, the effects of diseases, such as malaria, could be lessened through early diagnosis and detection. Unfortunately, many of the regions where a greater number of the world population suffers from these diseases are impoverished and cannot afford expensive analyte detection equipment. Furthermore, such populations often lack technicians and other personnel with sufficient training to administer and interpret the results of such diagnostic tests. Another problem exists where many of these impoverished communities resort to implementing inaccurate and burdensome detection tests. For example, some detection techniques comprise manual counting of parasites in a patient's blood to diagnose a disease; such detection methods are often inaccurate and time-consuming.
The above-described background relating to medical services and diagnoses is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some present conditions, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other context regarding the state of the art may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.